Anniversary
by Hidanluvr
Summary: Penelope, J.J., and Emily take Derek out shopping somewhere he doesn't necessarily want to go. He can do it though because it's for Spencer, and he wants to have a memorable anniversary.


I do not own the amazing character from the show Criminal Minds, nor do I own the show itself.

"You girls are psychotic." Derek griped as he was tugged out of J.J's car. Emily gripped one of his muscled arms while Penelope latched onto the other.

"This is for Spencer my milk chocolate love." Penelope sang.

"This is a sex shop." Derek hissed under his breathe all the while eyeing the lit up shop full of delightful toys apprehensively.

"Exactly." Emily chirped and the three ladies shoved him through the doors.

They were immediately descended upon by the fruitiest looking gentleman that Derek had ever seen. The man was tall and thin, much like Spencer, and he was wearing tight neon pink skinny jeans, purple high top converse, and an extremely bright lemon yellow tee-shirt. His green eyes were outlined in thick black liner and purple bangles clacked on his thin wrists as he moved.

"Well hello my darlings," The man spoke with a high pitched lilting voice. He mainly focused his attention on Derek who was looking around, rather amazed at the wide array of toys on display, "How can I help you delicious looking people?"

Penelope stepped forward with a dazzling smile, and J.J. blocked Derek from escaping by hooking her arm around him, "I like that talk honey. We need help with this hunk right here," Penelope responded as she pointed vaguely in Derek's direction.

"And how can I assist you?"

Emily who was fiddling with a pair of shiny black handcuffs with furry purple trim turned to answer the man, "Derek here is going to be celebrating his one year anniversary with his boyfriend today, and we girls thought that he should dress up in something so undeniably erotic and sexy that his boy toy won't be able to resist jumping him. We're here to find that something."

The man smiled wickedly as Derek's face lit up, "Ah mon chérie, you've come to the right place. My name is Chase and I've got exactly what you need. Follow me."

The three girls excitedly bounded after the man who, true to his sexual orientation, floated quite like a fairy throughout the store. Derek sighed before following. He would bend to his crazy female comrades and their crazy meddling in his love life.

The small group traversed throughout the store, and Derek was surprised at his interest in the various objects. He actually had to force himself to keep walking at some points. Eventually, they wound up in a back room where rows upon rows of scantily clad mannequins lined the walls. Hundred of outfits occupied the well lit room and Chase whirled to face them.

He clapped his hands, and raked his eyes up Derek's body. "Alright hot stuff, let's start eliminating potential outfits. We can knock out the left hand of the room because that houses female outfits, and I have a feeling that your kink doesn't have anything to do with dressing as a woman. I don't think toning down your masculinity would do any good so all cutesy outfits are out the window as well. Sugar, what is your profession?"

Derek quirked a brow, "I'm a profiler with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the F.B.I."

"Cop?"

"I guess you could call me that."

Chase made a small noise in the back of his throat, "Then no military or law enforcement outfits."

J.J. had wondered off into the girls section and whistled to gain Emily and Penelope's attention. She held up a red lace corset and thong paired with devil horns and tail.

"I think we should all buy one of these and go into work dressed in them."

Emily laughed while Penelope snorted, "Baby-cakes, a plump girl like me should never wear something like that."

"Beauty is beauty dear," Chase piped up before turning back to Derek, "How do you feel about leather?"

Derek sputtered, "L-leather?"

"I think leather fits you." Chase proclaimed and walked over to a rack by a mannequin who was dressed as a fascist dictator. He quickly rifled through the mess and pulled out an outfit before reaching down to a cubicle to pull out a box.

"This will be perfect. Trust me."

Penelope's eyes gleamed as she hurried over followed by J.J. and Emily. Derek took the pile of clothes and the box.

"Go try it on, and you'll see just why it fits you."

Derek looked doubtful and hurried into the nearby changing room. Shuffling was heard from the room, and the girls went into the female section to look at outfits. Chase was quick to hurry to them and give his expert advice. The three couldn't help it, and quickly picked out their own outfits. They giggled with each other, discussing what they could possibly do with the outfits.

"Ahem." Derek cleared his throat, and the small group whirled. Audible gasps fell from open mouths, and Chase smirked.

"I told you so."

"Derek, you look absolutely hot as hell." Emily said.

Derek was clad in skin-tight black leather pants which were slit up the sides creating a criss-cross pattern. Shiny boots rose up to settle just below Derek's knees, and just as shiny gloves covered his hands. His muscled arms were displayed proudly, and the leather shirt was split strategically to look as though an animal had attacked him. The shirt ended just below his navel so a rather vast expanse of dark skin was shown.

"Do I Em?" Derek asked. He was a bit unconvinced and really wondering how Chase knew the size of all of his clothes.

"I don't think Spencer will be able to keep from pounding you into the nearest wall."

"Emily!" Derek hollered loudly as his face flooded with heat. Emily just looked at him sweetly.

"So let's pay for our stuff and put our plan into action." J.J. said.

Derek blinked, obviously confused, "What did you three plot while I was changing."

"Don't worry darling. It doesn't have anything to do with you." Penelope stated, belaying Derek's fears that the girl squad was going to instill more torture on him.

They vacated the back room, with Derek still dressed up, led by Chase, and they stopped a few times to shove other items into Derek's hands, including edible body chocolate and a thick leather-coated paddle.

"What the hell is this for Pen?" Derek inquired, waving the heavy wood back and forth.

"It's for Spencer. He needs some way to keep you in line." Penelope responded and took the items out of Derek's hands.

"And since when am I out of line?" Derek grumbled.

"Just shut it Derek," J.J. demanded, "You aren't going to win."

The group paid for their several items and then departed from the store. Chase saw them out wishing them all luck and told Derek to have fun.

Once inside of J.J's car, Derek ran his hands down his leg just to feel the material.

"This feels really weird." He complained and shuffled.

"Does it really matter Derek," Emily asked as she shoved the 'gifts' into a frilly pink gift bag and wrote all of their names on the small tag. "I mean, it's not like that outfit isn't going to be ripped off of you as soon as you walk through the front door anyway."

Derek scowled, but silently agreed. He hoped that Spencer was going to rip his clothes off.

It didn't take long for the vehicle to pull into Spencer's driveway. Derek hopped out and took the gift bag with him. He vividly ignored the whistles and calls from the girls and opened the front door quietly and slipped in. Spencer was nowhere in sight, but Derek assumed him to be in the kitchen. He set the bag upon the couch and then stood back.

"Spence, I'm back, and I have a surprise for you." He called and then leaned back against the wall. He crossed his arms and set a pout on his face.

Spencer entered the room holding a glass of water in his hand, and when he locked eyes upon Derek, he froze. The glass almost slipped from his grasp. He set it down on the coffee table before stalking over to Derek; his eyes alight with a deep fire. Derek smiled lazily, and moaned as his lover shoved him against the wall and attacked his mouth. He pulled back breathless and Spencer smirked.

"Well, this is a surprise. You look positively orgasmic."

Derek leaned forward to kiss Spencer once again, "That's the point Spencer, Happy Anniversary."

"Oh yes, Happy Anniversary to me." Spencer chanted and chuckled darkly. He pulled Derek forward by his leather-bound hips and licked his neck slowly. Derek drew in a shuttering breathe, his hips gyrating of their own accord.

"Em, Pen, and J.J sent a gift for you." He declared as he was released from Spencer's intoxicating hold. "But don't look at me funny when you see what's in there."

Spencer's eyebrow rose straight up and walked over to pick up the bag. He rifled threw it and picked up the jar of chocolate body sauce. He turned it over to read what it was and laughed lowly.

"Was this a Penelope pick?"

"Nope, that was a J.J. pick."

Spencer seemed surprised, and he quickly opened the jar and picked up the paired paintbrush. He dipped the brush into the dark liquid and lifted it to drizzle the chocolate across Derek's neck. Derek arched back groaning as a hot tongue laved away the sticky substance. Spencer nipped Derek's neck gently before pulling away.

"Hmm…well I believe that this will be very useful." Spencer said and grinned sinfully. He reached back into the bag and withdrew from it's depths a box. His nimble fingers opened the box quickly and both of his eyebrows flew up.

"I'm assuming this is from Emily." Spencer stated as he pulled up a black silk scarf, an obvious restraint.

"Yep," Derek chirped, and then reached into the bag to pull out a pair of softly padded handcuffs. He tossed them to Spencer, "These are from Em as well."

Spencer laughed, "I'm guessing they think you would look nice tied up. I have to agree, but if this is what Emily chose then I am kind of afraid to see what Penelope picked."

Derek twitched as Spencer reached into the bag to grab the final item. A wicked look flashed across Spencer's face as he picked up the paddle.

"Is there a specific reason that Penelope got me a paddle?" He asked as he lightly smacked the leather side down upon his hand creating a dull thwack.

"Pen said that you needed something to keep me in line. I don't know what she's talking about." Derek stated and his eyes locked onto the implement.

"How sweet, she gave me something that I can use when my hand starts to sting." Spencer announced and set the paddle to the side. Derek pouted.

"Something to use when your hand starts to sting?" Derek asked. He was just a bit weary of that statement.

Spencer laughed lightly and wrapped his fingers around Derek's chin to pull him in. Their lips met in a deep kiss, and Spencer pulled away sooner than Derek liked. Derek whined in the back of his throat.

"That was a subtle threat Derek." Spencer purred sensually, yet his eyes held a very serious gleam, "Keep it in mind should you choose to put yourself in unnecessary harm ever again."

Derek couldn't help but smile at Spencer's protectiveness, yet he didn't like that sentence placed upon his head. He knew that he would have problems with keeping from jumping into the middle of trouble. It was his own over-protectiveness of his team and victims that caused him to risk his life. "Spence, that isn't fair."

"Yes it is and that is just too bad for you." Spencer stated before his eyes softened once more. He sat upon the leather couch, reclined back, and then crooked a finger at Derek, "Derek, stop pouting and come over here."

Derek scoffed but paced over. He straddled Spencer's lap causing his leather pants to slide further down his hips.

"So Dr. Reid, how do you like my leather?" Derek inquired grinding his hips down harshly.

Spencer smirked, and ran a hand up one leather clad thigh, "It makes you look very…" He leaned forward, eyes stormy, and breathe low, "_very_ fuckable."

Derek's brown eyes slid shut as heat raced up and down his body followed by shivers. He slid farther onto Spencer's lap and nuzzled his face into his teammate's neck, "Does it?"

One of Spencer's hands stroked an exposed hip bone slowly. "You know it does, but sexy as you look with it on, I know you would look just as delicious with it off."

"I want to do something, but I'm not exactly sure if I can." A blush dusted Derek's cheeks as he stammered.

Spencer soothed Derek by caressing his lower back and kissing his forehead, "Then tell me, and I'll help you."

Derek bit his lip before whispering something into Spencer's ear. Spencer's eyes widened slightly in surprise, and Derek was mortified as he sat back.

Spencer then smiled and captured Derek's plump lips in a searing kiss. Derek groaned and opened his mouth to Spencer's slick tongue which eagerly entered. Spencer guided Derek from his lap and settled him back on the couch.

"You always do surprise me Derek. Don't worry, if that is what you want I'll help you, but I doubt you'll need it." Spencer asserted and then held a hand out to Derek.

Derek slid his hand into Spencer's own and allowed himself to be tugged out of the living room and down the hallway. He could feel the gnawing nervous tremors settle into his stomach as they entered their bedroom.

"Derek, relax."

Derek did slightly and he hit the bed when he was shoved down. Spencer climbed up to hover over him and peeled the gloves from his hands. He rocked down against Derek and soon the recently bared hands were clawing at his back. Derek mewled and arched up against Spencer and writhed and shook as his pants became extremely tight.

"Spencer," He panted and thrust up against his lover, "too tight."

Spencer sat back and eyed Derek's groin area. "Indeed, it does seem to be that way."

Derek whined, obviously not finding it funny. Spencer palmed him through the thin material causing him to cry out. "I'll help you out Derek, so hush."

Spencer slid further back and tugged off the boots Derek was wearing. He then slid his hands into the impossibly tight pants and gently pulled them down. Derek sighed loudly as his throbbing erection was freed from the confines of his pants. Spencer threw the pants behind of him and crawled back up Derek's body. He made short work of Derek's shirt and it disappeared from the bed too.

"Now this is the Derek that I like best." Spencer murmured and flipped their positions so quickly that Derek was surprised when he was suddenly on top straddling his lover.

Derek planted hands on Spencer's chest to steady himself and immediately knew that Spencer was giving him permission to do what he said he wanted to do.

"Spence, I don't know how." Derek blathered, and bit his lip once more.

Spencer grabbed one of Derek's hands in his own and squeezed it. "Trust yourself, I'll tell you what to do if necessary."

Derek smiled lightly. He knew he could never find another man who even compared to Spencer. He knew that there was no other man who could be as patient with him, or protect him as a friend and lover. He _definitely_ knew that there wasn't another who could make love to him so perfectly that the pleasure made him to scream until his throat hurt. Derek blinked back happy tears, and rose up to kiss Spencer.

"I love you Spencer." He stated truthfully.

Spencer ran his thumb over Derek's knuckles, "I love you too."

Derek kissed Spencer again and then backed up to sit between his spread legs. His hands trembled as they reached out to undo and unzip Spencer's pants. He slid the material down and off before turning back to the boxers. Spencer lifted his hips a little to allow his boxers to skim down his legs, and he settled back to let Derek work.

Derek was timid in his actions, yet reached out to touch Spencer's thick arousal. Spencer hissed as Derek's hand wrapped around him. He had nerves of steel though, just like the first time they had sex and he had to be able to control himself in case that Derek wanted to stop. This time he would keep calm as well, so he could help Derek if he needed to.

Derek took things step by step in his mind. He knew what was entailed in giving head, but now that he was going to, it seemed like an impossible task. He trusted Spencer to help him though if needed, but he didn't want to need help. He just wanted to be the one to do something for Spencer. With determination he leaned over and licked the head of Spencer's erection. Spencer hissed again and his fingers dug into the sheets of his bed. Derek took that as an encouraging sign and licked once more before swirling his tongue around the top. He knew right away that there was no way he could handle all of Spencer so he kneaded the base while continuing to bathe the tip in his saliva.

'Fuck' Spencer thought as he tried to keep his thoughts sane. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't be watching the highly erotic scene of Derek kneeling between his legs sucking him off. Derek was terribly good at what he was doing, and Spencer just let himself fall back into the heavy haze of pleasure. He groaned lowly which gave Derek more encouragement. Derek squeezed the base of Spencer's erection before sliding the tip of the hard organ into his mouth. He enveloped more and more of Spencer until he knew he reached his limit, and he pulled back with a wet sucking noise before going back down.

Spencer bit his tongue and gripped the sheets tighter. He opened his eyes to watch Derek, and how terribly erotic it was. Derek's own eyes were closed, and Spencer flitted his hand down to stroke Derek's cheek. Dark eyes opened slowly and were full of lust. Derek smirked around Spencer's cock, and pulled up using his teeth to scrape the veined underside lightly. Spencer moaned lowly as Derek sucked on the head of his erection harshly before swallowing him back down into the wet heat.

Spencer knew that he wouldn't last if Derek kept up with what he was doing. Heat coiled in his stomach, creeping ever lower, and a particularly nice bob of Derek's head, paired with a useful tongue and teeth, sent the heat crashing down straight to his groin. He groaned as the pressure built up.

"Derek…" Spencer grit out in warning. Derek just smirked up at him and squeezed him harder with his hand as his mouth moved back to almost release his erection. Derek grazed his teeth over the flesh all the way back up. Spencer jerked his hips, and threw his head into the pillows. Derek gave more attention to the sensitive head by laying his tongue flat against it and licked away the small bead of come glistening there. Spencer breathed out a final warning, and Derek quickly took Spencer back in as the man snapped.

"Shit." Spencer moaned as his orgasm raced through him leaving him breathless.

Derek groaned as the hot liquid filled his mouth. He swallowed it down before releasing Spencer from his hand and mouth. Spencer panted harshly as Derek sat back licking his lips to savor the taste. Derek definitely thought that it tasted much better than his own semen, and he grinned at his lover's panting form. In a flash he straddled his partner and rocked back against the slick organ that was softening quickly.

"Derek," Spencer panted, and wrapped a hand around Derek's neck to pull him down, "you are almost too fucking hot sometimes. You also missed some."

With that stated Spencer licked the side of Derek's mouth clean of his release and then smashed their lips together.

Derek chuckled and beamed happily. He had the look of having just put a dangerous unsub behind bars, "I'm extremely proud of myself. I made the incredible Dr. Reid come before me."

Spencer's answer to that was a growl, and he flipped them back over. Derek's head hit the pillows, and Spencer grasped his legs to spread them far apart before positioning himself between them. He looked absolutely like a predator on the prowl.

"Which means I have to repay you in kind," Spencer murmured and bit Derek's neck to leave a stinging mark. He worried the area until it glowed red, undoubtedly marking Derek as his. He dropped kisses up to Derek's ear and blew into it, "Derek Morgan, I am going to pound into you so hard that people across the neighborhood will hear your pleasure filled screams."

Derek moaned from the thought alone and writhed as a hot tongue circled the shell of his ear. Spencer continued on with his description making Derek increasingly hot and bothered.

"I'm not going to show you any mercy. I'm going to spread you and thrust into you with such ferocity that you won't be able to focus on anything except the pure ecstasy rushing throughout your body, and I promise you, when you come you will scream so loudly that it will hurt and you will feel like you won't ever be able to come again."

Derek's eyes glazed over, and his erection pulsated. "Spencer, please." He begged. The heat was overwhelming and his cock was hard, so painfully hard.

Spencer slid up against him, and Derek could feel the hard flesh of Spencer's cock pressing into his stomach. Derek would never be able to understand Spencer's recovering abilities. He could feel tears of frustration prick the corners of his eyes as Spencer teased him with a talented tongue and hands.

"Ple-nngh-please! Ah, no, too much." Derek prattled almost incoherently as Spencer grinded their erections together and licked around one pebbled nipple. Derek thrashed about, his arms tangling in the sheets and his legs wrapping around Spencer's thighs.

"You argh, tease!" Derek hollered, almost angrily, before squealing quite unmanly as Spencer grabbed his hips and turned him over so his stomach was pressed against the bed. Spencer then moved away, and Derek would have asked him what the fuck he thought he was doing by leaving him when he was so fucking turned on, but he stayed still instead as he heard Spencer rifling through the drawer, most likely for lube. The bed bounced slightly as Spencer came back. He cupped his hands around Derek's hips before tugging them up. Derek got the hint and allowed his hips to be pulled up into a suitable position. He spread his knees slightly and rested on his elbows, thus thrusting his backside up higher.

"Spencer," Derek wailed as a slicked hand slipped around his cock, an equally as slick hand slid down to cup his balls before sliding back to run between his spread cheeks. Derek grunted and panted harshly as three of Spencer's lubricated fingers petted around his puckered entrance. The grunts turned into breathless gasps as two fingers breached him, easily penetrating the tight ring of muscle to probe deep. Derek rocked back against the long fingers, crying out in pleasure when they brushed against his prostate. Spencer licked between Derek's shoulder blades, and the older agent shivered before groaning as a third finger was added to his trembling body.

"Oh fuck please!" Derek pleaded and shrieked as the digits were shoved harshly against his pleasure spot. Spencer wasn't merciful, true to his earlier words, and continued with his torturous actions. His long fingers constantly brushed and twisted against the nub until Derek was a writhing mess. The fingers were finally removed as well as the hand that was wrapped around Derek's weeping arousal, and Spencer leaned back to study his lover. The man was an absolute vision.

Derek's muscles tensed and relaxed as he took heavy breathes, and Spencer watched as they rippled constantly with the effort. The dark skin shined with sweat, and the lubricated areas gleamed the brightest. Derek's head was turned to the side, and Spencer locked gazes with him. Derek's eyes were hazy with pleasure and his mouth was parted.

"Beautiful," Spencer declared before running one of his oiled hands down his own arousal to wet it. He moved so he was flush with Derek's body and rubbed himself against the damp entrance. Derek jerked and groaned lowly. He dug his fingers into the pillows, and an echoing shout fell from his lips as Spencer drove into him hard.

"Agh! Unh!" Derek grunted as his body rocked forward. He knew he would have fell from the shear force of Spencer's thrust, if not for the hands clamping like iron vices on his hips.

"I told you no mercy. You made me come first so now its payback time." Spencer said, panting at the tight heat surrounding his rigid cock. Derek whimpered in anticipation and pushed back on the solid flesh, "Now hold on tight and remember to scream for me."

That was the only thing that Derek was able to coherently comprehend before seemingly endless pleasure shot through him. He didn't have to remember to scream. Spencer was pounding into him with such strength that screams emitted from his mouth in a constant stream. Derek could feel the hot and hard as rock organ sliding back and forth inside of his slicked passage and he shivered violently. Sweat dripped down his flushed face and his hands scrabbled at the silky pillow.

"Does it feel good Derek?" Spencer purred out as another strangled scream sounded throughout the room.

Derek had serious trouble concentrating on the question. Like Spencer didn't know the answer anyway. He answered regardless in a pleasured hiss, "Fuck yessssss."

Spencer leaned over and nipped Derek's shoulder never stopping in his powerful plunges into the other's quivering body. His hot breathe ghosted near Derek's ear, and Derek arched back slightly. Spencer's grip tightened on Derek's strong hips and he sped up the tempo.

"Hah…nngh!" Derek grinded back on each of Spencer's thrusts striving to achieve his completion. The pleasure was like a slow burning fire creeping up and down his body, and it was wonderful. It was so fucking wonderful. Spencer groaned into the back of Derek's neck as the man purposely clenched around him.

Derek moved one arm in front of himself and balanced on it while his other hand trailed down his chest to his neglected erection. He gasped loudly as his fingers wrapped around the sensitized flesh and tugged roughly in time with Spencer's shattering thrusts.

"Fuck…" He moaned under his breathe as the fire kicked up a few more notches and pre-come dripped slowly from his pounding arousal. Spencer felt the tremors running through Derek's body, and he smirked.

"Are you going to come Derek?" Spencer questioned, and Derek whimpered in response. Everything just felt too damn good.

Derek slid his hand away from his erect cock and put it out to steady himself as the pleasure coiled into a tight ball before shooting like an arrow straight down his groin. The powerful orgasm fired through him, and Derek literally fell forward as his arms shook. His mind went blank of every other thing except feel, and feel he did. Lights flashed across his closed eyes like fireworks, and he screamed loudly. He screamed and howled like he never had before as hot semen coated his muscled stomach. Spencer, as always, was absolutely right. It felt like he would never be able to come again.

His muscled arms strained to support his weight and Spencer wrapped an arm around him to keep him up. He drove into the tightening tunnel, and Derek pulled a pillow under his mouth in order to muffle his continuous cries as Spencer pummeled his hyper-sensitive prostate. Derek pushed back weakly, and used his waning strength to clench down around Spencer, adding to the tightness. Spencer felt it too, and he plunged into the tight passage once, twice, and then stilled as his own orgasm claimed him. He moaned loudly, yet he was outdone by Derek who wailed to the ceiling as the final thrust hit his prostate and scorching seed flowed deep within him.

Derek collapsed face first into the pillows, and was barely aware that Spencer still had a hold on his hips. He gasped for air to calm his racing pulse and then turned his head to the side to watch his lover. He froze, entranced by Spencer's appearance.

Spencer hadn't moved from the position he was in before his orgasm, and his hands still held up Derek's hips. His eyes were closed and his hair was mussed up, hanging over one side of his face. His cheeks were tinted pink and sweat glistened on his forehead. It was Derek's turn to think 'beautiful'.

Spencer finally opened his honey colored eyes and captured Derek's gaze. He smiled lazily and gently pulled out of Derek, who in turn winced slightly. His hands soothingly lowered the rest of Derek's body to the bed before he settled beside of him. Derek rolled onto his back still gulping in air. He melded into Spencer's side and sighed as an arm circled his shoulder.

"Spence, that was fucking amazing." Derek acknowledged, and his voice was already becoming hoarse, "You should remind me to suck you off more often if the outcome is going to be that."

Spencer expressed his amusement by laughing quietly. He danced fingers down Derek's shoulder. It was always like that after sex. Derek would always comment on it and Spencer would always laugh. Always. Then Derek would slip off to dreamland, curled up in Spencer's side. Spencer would hold him and wonder at how he was even able to get Derek because the man was perfect.

Derek followed the pattern like always and closed his eyes to slumber for a while. Spencer allowed himself to quickly follow suit and a slight smile adorned his face. He had one final thought as he shut his eyes.

What an anniversary.


End file.
